77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotel dream symbols
The hotel dream symbols (or dream symbols) are mysterious shapes appearing in a dream sequence at the hotel in Bear Stearns Bravo (First ImpactHotel dream sequence of dice in the jungle, First Impact, BSB), and alluded to in the Pronunciation Book Countdown video How to Pronounce 36. They are appear on the faces of the dice in the jungle, and seem to be linked to them somehow. Character list The six shapes that comprise the hotel dream symbols are shown below. Informally, each shape is often referred to, and denoted by, the character that is most closely represents it. Caret.png|A I.png|I L.png|L O.png|O U.png|U X.png|X Triplet code thumb|A sample of the triplet symbol sequence that appears in BSB. In the Bear Stearns Bravo dream sequence that the dream symbols formally appear in, a long series of symbol triplets flashes onscreen briefly. Full code: LLI XII XIL LUU XIL IOL AOO XIL XAA LUO LUO LAO LUO AOI IOL XIX XIU AUO LAL AUO LUO LUU XAI LLX XLA AUO XII LOL XIX XAL XIL LOX LUO XII LUU IOL IOL XIL LIO XAA XIL IOL XAI IOL XIX XAI IOL XIL LUA IOL XAI IOL LUA XII XIX LOL IOL XLA LUO XIL AUO IOL AOU LOX XIX XIX LLI LOA AUO LUU LIO XAI LUO LLI XAI XAX AOU IOL LLI XLA LOA XIA LUO LOA IOL LUO LUA XIL LLI XAU XAA IOL LOA LOL XII IOL IOL LOL IOL IOL XIX XAL XAI AOL LIL LOL IOL LOX LLI XAL LUA XAA XIA XAI LUO XAL LUO LUO LAO LUO LUA IOL AUO LAO LUO LLO LLI XAX IOL IOL LOX IOL XAX LAO XIX LOL LOL LOL LUU IOL XAX IOL LUA XAI IOL IOL IOL XLA LII XLA XIX XAI LUO XAI XLA LLI AOU XAL LAU XIL IOL XAX LUA LUA LUO XAI IOL LUL LUU XIX XAA LUO LAL LAL LUU LUA IOL LAA XAA XII XLA XAI XAI XLA LUO LIO IOL AOU LOI LOA XIA XIA LOX LAI LUA IOL XAI AUO LUU LOX XAA LUA LUO LOX LOI LOA XII IOL IOL XIX IOL XIL LUO LLI XAU IOL LLI XIX LOX AOU IOL XIL LOL IOL XII LUO LUU LUO XIL XIX XIL IOL LOX IIU LII AOU IOL LUO AAL LOA LUX LUO LOL XAI XIX LOX LLI AOX LUO LLA IOL LUO LUU LOA LOL LUO LAA XAA XIX XAL LIO XAI IOL IOL LUO AUO XIU AUO XIL XAA LOO XAU LUA XII IOL XAA LUA LLI LUO XAI IOL IOL XII IOL XLA LUO LAO XLA XIX XII LUO IOL LLI IOL XLA LOL XIL IOL AUO LAU LUO LOL IOL XIL AOA AOU XIX XAU IOL IOL IOL XAL XAU XAI XIL XII XAX LIU XAX LOX LUO LOX IOL LUO XAA LOA AUO LOA IOL XIX XII XIX LUU XAL AOI IOL XAA LOA LOA XAX XLA LOX LUL LOX XAI XAU AUO XAL LLX LOL LUL LOL LLA LUO XIX XIX LUA XAA LUO LLX IOL LLA XIL IOL IOL IOL AUO XAL LLA IOL IOL LOX LUO XAX XII IOL IOL IOL Solution Using 77Days.net member noodl's methodnoodl's explanation of his cipher, 77days.net forum to decipher the triplet code, the following message is purportedly revealed: "The Promise The Tragedy The Hope Along Alone Alono The South Pyramid Forest A Revolution Sent Mortgage The Promise Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Fingers The Lights Burning Feel Dim Hate Neon, The Sky A Bubble A Wren A Jar A Ruby Meaning Everything With Glory And The Sound Of The Ocean Cover Us Up And May The Stars Forgive Us All Forgive Us All Forgive Yourself All" Trivia *The hidden message is alluded to in the bravonet's newsbreak section. One of the captions of the images hosted there says: "THE HOPE THE TRAGEDY THE PROMISE, THE PROMISE, THE PROMISE OF A BETTER"Newsbreak, Bravonet. *Horse_ebooks referred to the hotel dream symbols several times in her tweets: **12/10/11, "hate the neon"Horse_ebooks' Facebook post, crosspoted from Twitter **12/10/11, "at the insights you gain about those weird, bizarre symbols in your dreams."[https://www.facebook.com/horse.ebooks/posts/631427303554878 Horse_ebooks' Facebook post, crosspoted from Twitter **27/09/12, "I spotted the real estate bubble well before it popped and exited with handsome" [https://twitter.com/Horse_ebooks/status/251374883710316544 Horse ebooks tweet **19/01/12, "The amazing history of the South Sea Bubble has been" Horse ebooks tweet **20/12/12, "bubble" Horse ebooks tweet Speculation *The symbols may represent more complex Dark Dollar arrangements. *Several portion of the triplet code (The Tragedy, Fingers, and possibly Burning) refer to The Tragedy on Threadneedle Street. Hate Neon likewise refers to Mendoza's speech, in which he says to "hate the neon casino you call time". *The section "A Wren A Jar A Ruby" could reference Jackie's offer for a betrayal-based bonus to Franco in Impact 1 in the Jinxed Spire - the options available are "a silent wren," "a descending jar," and "an urgent ruby" External links *Public google doc for researching the dream symbols & dice. References Category:Research